History
Calradia Aeternia has its own historical background. Their main dating system is AFW, After the Fierce War. Before it is BFW, Before the Fierce War. This war raged on for ten years between the six calradian kingdoms before they settled, and was the longest and bloodiest conflict in History. ☀Events: -610 BFW: From the various Calradian Tribes emerges a major power, which declares itself to be the Svanlaug League. It is led by a man named Ecgwynn. -600 BFW: The first three Adherents are chosen. They are the very first Prophets to the Deius Triumvirate. They are Sancti Aedgar, Sancti Otta, and Sancti Bedawulf. -595 BFW: Inspired by the Svanlaug league, the Diagild League is formed. Not far away, another guild is formed: the Wynflæd League. -590 BFW: The 'Sva'nlaug league unites with the 'Dia'gild League, creating the territory Svadia, or Swadia. They united in order to fight the Wynflæd League who often raid their small villages. -587 BFW: A long war leads to the destruction of the Wynflæd League. The Wynflædians who survive are either put to slavery or accepted into the open arms of the Swadian League. -583 BFW: In a time of relative peace, Ecgwynn dies. He is replaced by Coenwulf, his cousin. Coenwulf, who has married the daughter of the ex-leader of the Diagilds, Ewind. They have a daughter and son, Kaja and Evi. This union solidifies the link between the two clans, who dissaproved slightly of only a Svanlaug leader representing the new Swadian League. The fact their leaders are now linked by blood casts away those thoughts. -580 BFW: One of the Calradian Tribes, the Beates, are crushed to dust. It seems a tribe that is slowly gaining power, the Vernutii, are getting too strong. Their proximity to tin mines has made them adopt tin armour resembling the muscles on a well-sinewed man. The Vernutii are led by a few tribal elders. -575 BFW: The Vernutii gain even more land now, destroying more tribes. -574 BFW: To counter the Vernutii, one of the major Tribes, the Rodokos, start a war. They also rely on a elder tribal system, but elect one of the elders as "supreme elder". This man is Niklos the Old. -573 BFW: A brutal war is fought, called the Rodo-Vernutian war. It ends with the Vernutii allowing one of the elders to gain too much gravitas. This man is Sawyl Gwrtheneu or " Sawyl The Thin". Motivated by greed, he asassinates the other elders and abuses his powers. The people declare him a tyrant. -572 BFW: Sawyl the Thin renames their main village Sawylia, and their lands Vernutia. He is officially made the King. Inspired by the more civilised Swadians, the Vernutians build walls and make astonishing technological progress in a short time. The Vernutii start to gather strength again. Several Tribes throw their swords at his feet and agree to be absorbed in to the Vernutii. -572 BFW: Calradia is now home to five major nations and fifteen tribes. -The Swadian League -The Vernutian Kingdom -The Principality of Tukas -The Principality of Makaat -The Principality of Alnora -The Rhodokos -The Fitan (who seceded from the Vernutii when they lost the war) -The Khergs -The La Kos --> Lacos - The Jelkalii -And 10 other Tribes -572 BFW: (note) the three Principalities listed are ruled by three Princes, who are brothers, and consider themselves such great allies that they are one nation, and co-princes of each principality. This is since when their father the King of Makaat died, the Kingdom was split into three equal parts between each Son. -550 BFW: The war that had been mounting up finally breaks out. Calradia is split in half between the Swadian League and their Allies against the Vernutians and their allies. -510 BFW: The two Principalities of Tukas and Makaat form the Kingdom of Tukas-Makaat. Alnora becomes the Kingdom of Alnora. -50 BFW: Swadia now officially spans the entirety of Calradia. -10 BFW: Start of the Fierce War after the Kingdom of Swadia, now spanning all of Calradia, is rebelled against. -0 AFW: End of the Fierce War, more precisely signing of the Great Scroll, a scroll signed by all five monarchs, currently at the Temple of Peace in Jelkala. -10 AFW: Just Adherent Albinus II passes away. -11 AFW: A new Adherent is voted in. He names himself Just Adherent Gaius XVI. -305 AFW: The events of Mount and Blade : Warband take place. -541 AFW: Colonists set out to the West of Calradia hoping to find Wenkai. -542 AFW: Colonists arrive in Olinka and start the Swadian-Olinkan War. -Autumn 542 AFW: Swadian-Olinkan War ends. Vaegirs, Rhodoks and the Nords arrive in Olinka. -15th December 542 AFW: Mtepe Mtepe, the oldest man in Olinka, dies of natural causes. -January 543 AFW: Circe Guediri, the daughter of the King-President of the Republic of Rhodoks, becomes official ruler of the Rhodokian colony Braeseal. -February 543 AFW: Circe names her representative in Rhodoks as Marquis Ducheze.